falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
AER14 prototype
|weight =8.5 |value =2200 |edid =WeapLaserRifleUnique |baseid = }} The AER14 prototype is an unique energy weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The AER14 uses two microfusion cells per shot and has a unique green laser instead of the normal red laser, different from a standard laser rifle. It doesn't have iron sights view and cannot be modded using laser rifle mods, though it can be repaired with normal laser rifles. The AER14 is also visually longer than the standard AER9 laser rifle. Durability The AER14 prototype can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 42 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Laser rifle - The common version of laser rifle in Fallout: New Vegas. * Van Graff laser rifle - A special version of laser rifle given by the Van Graffs. * The Disintegrator Comparison Location Vault 22, in the common area. Go to the fifth floor, pest control, and enter the stairway door to the common area which is to the right upon exiting the elevator; it has a lock with a difficulty that varies according to the player's level. The AER14 is lying on the ground next to a scorched skeleton. It is possible that a companion will pick it up. If the weapon is not present near the skeleton, check the inventory of all companions. Notes * It is possible to achieve a 95% critical hit chance with this weapon. See critical chance. * Beside the AER14 prototype are several energy cells, even though the gun doesn't use that type of ammunition. * There is a glass-like object on the rifle's stock if viewed in third-person. It only appears as glass when next to the sky, when near the ground it appears as it should - It looks as if it were plastic cover over 2 circuit boards and some wires. * It is possible that the person holding the rifle was killed by the nearby mantis creatures or from an unknown threat because they were trying to use EC, not MFC. Behind the scenes There is a sticky note on the observable back of the weapon that says "Focus: 1064 nm, 532 nm (SHG), 8.18pm!!!" This refers to the wavelength of the laser light, 1064 nanometers (infra-red) being the fundamental wavelength of the laser and 532 nm (green) being the second harmonic. SHG stands for second harmonic generation, a frequency conversion process that uses a set of crystals that double the frequency of the light making an IR (1064 nm) light look green (532 nm, half 1064 nm). 8.18pm is slightly more ambiguous, this likely stands for picometers, and if so is likely the beam divergence which is often measured pm/m (picometers per meter, and more often used mRad) and is the rate at which the beam dissipates, expanding into a cone. Bugs In third-person, the circuit boards in the stock may seem to disappear and reappear depending on the angle they are viewed from and the movement of the character holding the weapon. Sounds Gallery AER14_side_view.png|Side view AER14_rear_view.png|Back view AER14 end view.png|Rear view AER14.png AER14 Prototype.jpg|As found in Vault 22 Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:AER14-Prototyp es:Prototipo AER14 ja:AER14 prototype pl:Prototyp AER14 ru:Прототип AER14